


No Promises

by oreob1tch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Warnings: A/B/O verse, Underage (Sam is 15, Dean 30)Sam and Dean are neighbours. Sam falls for the older alpha and decides to seduce him.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings ARE in the summary and tags. Read it before reading the story. You've been warned.

Dean's nostrils flatter as he breathes in. The unfamiliar scent fills his nose and he closes his eyes, frozen standing in front of his front door, keys in hand.

The scent is sweet, like honey and roses combined, and Dean feels his body react. 

_An omega._

He opens his eyes again and looks around. The scent is too strong to belong to his neighbours. Also, Mrs Novak is mated so he should not be able to smell her even if she is in heat.

He looks at the other house, next to his. Winchester's house. 

Dean shakes his head. John is a beta, he has literally no scent. And his son hasn't presented yet as anythi- oh.

Dean breathes in again. Of course. Scent this strong can belong only to an omega who is in heat or who just turned ito an omega.

Little Sammy Winchester is an omega.

Dean has to admit, his scent is overwhelming. And Dean's body reacts to it as to anything else before. His natural instinct tells him to run over to Winchester's and fuck little Sammy sensless until his knot pops up.

But he has enough self control to finally unlock the door and walk into his house.

Once he's inside, he leans against the wall and sighs. He can literally hear his mom's voice in his head. "Dean, dear, of course your body reacted the way it did. You're an alpha, still not mated. Your body is craving an omega."

And Dean knows it's true. He just doesn't need anyone. If he wants sex, he finds himself a cute beta and moves on. He needs to focus on his career, not on mating an omega. 

And yes, he also knows that at his age, he should have been mated but what's wrong with being thirty and single? 

He takes off his coat and hangs it by the door. The house is quiet, just his fridge silently humming in the dark of his kitchen. He yawns, opening the said fridge and reaches inside. Leftover chicken that his mom made for him. 

Good enough. He warms it up in the microwave and eat it in no time. 

He still has some work to do.

****

Sam inhales sharply and John sighs again, looking over his shoulder at the door.

"Should I leave, Sam?"

"Please, dad." Sam whispers and coughs. "I can deal with that."

John smiles softly and stands up. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." With that he walks out.

Sam waits until he can't hear dad's steps anymore and then groans. Of course he can deal with this. He's been studying for this. All scenarios possible. Turning into an alpha? Sam knows what he'd do. Beta? The same. Omega? The same.

Yet,he feels so helpless right now.

His whole body screams 'help' and he's craving something he doesn't even recognize.

He inhales again and looks down at his body, all red and warm with fever. Then it hits him, like a truck, and he looks at the open window. He carefully stands up, his legs are still all wobbly. Slowly walking to the window, the smell intensifies. He leans against the cool glass and looks out. He staring right at Mr Smith's open window. He's sitting inside that room, probably an office, furiously typing something on his laptop.

Sam studies Dean's features. Perfect nose shape, beautifully shaped lips. Amazingly green big eyes. Dark blond hair, perfectly styled up. 

And god, that scent.

Sam feels the slick running down his inner thighs and he moans. Dean's scent is everything he can think of. It's surrounding him and he wants it on him. So everyone knows who he belongs to.

Sam moans again and puts his hand down his boxers, jerking off to Dean's alpha scent.

He falls asleep right after, half sitting by the window and finally feeling better and relaxed.

Few hours later, he's awakened by a knock on his door.

"Sam? Can I come in?"

"A minute, dad!" Sam yells, getting up and hopping on the bed, covering himself with a blanket.

"Come in!"

John slowly peaks in and smiles at his son. "Feeling better?"

Sam nods. 

"Great.. Look Sammy, my boss called.."

"You don't to have to stay here with me." Sam assured him.

"That's not the problem." John frowns. "He wants me to leave for a week."

Sam blinks twice but says nothing. John continues. "Could you ask Dean if he could look after you during that week?"

Sam swallows. "Uhm.. Okay?"

"I would ask him myself but I gotta leave."

Sam smiles abd assures John that it's okay. Few minutes later, he's gone and Sam's home alone.

He thinks about Dean and what the hell is he supposed to say?

He doesn't have much time to think because few minutes later, the bell rings. Ge quickly runs down the stairs just to be met with Dean behind the door.

"Oh. Hi Sammy. Is your dad home?"

Sam's mouth goes dry. "Uhm.. No he's gone. For a week. He wants you to take care of me."

Dean laughs when he notices Sam's red cheeks. "Okay?"

"I'm sorry." Sam breathes out. "He wanted me to ask you if you would mind looking after me this week. But i don't need a babysitter so it's fine if you can't or don't want to."

Dean reaches down to Sam's face and caresses his cheek, Sam almost melts right there. "It's okay. John's my friend. I'd love to help him."

"Thanks." Sam whispers and Dean chuckles.

"Alright then. Pack your stuff, you're staying with me this week, baby boy."

Sam may or may not see the sparkle in Dean's eyes when he called him that.


	2. First move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Sam's 15 here so I'm 'using' Colin's version here. So if I describe what Sam looks like, I will be describing Colin. Not Jared.

Excitement rushes through Sam's body as he runs up the stairs to pack his clothes and stuff. 

He knows he needs to calm down but his omega instincts are telling him to go back down and submit to Mr Smith. 

It's crazy. Sam's never been one of those who wants to be controlled. He loves being his own boss and do whatever he wants. But now, presented as omega, these animalistic needs are stronger than his brain that tells him to calm down.

Sam breathes in and breathes out, eyes closed. He has to make this week work. Just because he feels this weird connection to Dean doesn't actually mean they're meant to be mated. So he needs to wait until the right one comes.

Thank God he has about two weeks before his first heat starts. He can't imagine he'd have to stay with Dean during his heat, controlled by his needs.

He opens his eyes again and finishes packing, much calmer now. Though he's afraid that once he's close to Mr Smith and his scent, he'll lose it again.

Zipping up his bag, Sam throws it over his shoulder and walks down. Dean waits outside, leaned against the front door and when he sees Sam, his face lights up. 

"Ready?"

Sam nods and together they walk across the street to Dean's house.

Everything smells like him inside, Sam notices. Even the pillows in his guest room. 

Sam sighs as he buries his face in the pillow and breathes in. The scent reminds him of dark chocolate and apricots but not too sweet. He likes it.

Sam rolls over on his back and stares at the ceiling. It's going to be fine.

***

Dean gets more comfortable in the chair. "No John it's fine, really."

He chuckles as John starts babbling again. "Hey. It's no problem for me. Sam is a nice smart kid, we'll be fine."

He holds the phone inbetween his ear and shoulder and grabs his calendar.

"Really John. Don't thank me, no... Hey we're friends for years, right? John." he laughs. "Shut up already. It's fine. Sammy and I will have a great week."

As he puts the phone down, he notices the word "break" scribbled in his calendar. He frowns. A break? From what?

He goes through the whole calendar. Four breaks, exactly three months apart.

He's going into a rut.

He tries not to panic but it's hard.

He's going to be in a rut. In two days. With young unmated omega in his house.

He should get him out. So he can't hurt him. But he can't. The kid needs to be taken care of.

He can't tell him to go home. He can't call John and tell him he can't be with his son in one house because he will turn into a sex craving animal.

He needs to find a solution for this.

**

Sam peaks out the door and then gets out. He wants to talk to Dean and he's also hungry.

Then he hears Dean yell.

"No. No no. No I can't call Lisa. Benny. I need your help. I'll go in a rut in two days. I need you to find me a beta who's willing to get fucked. No. No! I have an omega kid in my house Benny. If I won't find anyone I might go after him and I don't wanna hurt him."

Sam gasps. Dean will be in a rut? While Sam's here?

He feels the warmth in his stomach and he swears quietly. The omega in him wants him to be around Dean, when it happens. It wants Sam to be there to get fucked and claimed by Dean.

Sam swallows the lump in his throat. He feeks like it might actually happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter, I just wanted to update so here you go. Next chapter will be posted soon, and it'll be longer. (I'll try it to make it 1.5k words)


	3. Move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback. Means a world to me. I love you all.

Dean sighs as he ends the call with Benny. He could take advantage of the fact that his best friend is a beta and have some kind of mixed feelings for him but he's not going to do that. 

He tends to...not talk to those betas anymore, once they have sex, so.. He doesn't wanna lose Benny. He likes that guy too much.

So he hopes he will find someone for him. It should be easy, Dean likes both girls and boys..but after all those years? There's only few betas left who don't know about Dean and his way of treating his lovers.

Which sounds harsher than it actually is. He takes care of them. Always makes sure they come, that they're content.

He's just not a fan of cuddling afterwards. Or calling them as promised. Or seeing them, ever again.

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply to calm down. Then he smells it. 

"Sam?" he calls out and Sam's heart stops. He thought Dean didn't know he was there.

"Do you need anything?" he gets up and open the door. Sam smiles shyly.

"Uhm...i'm hungry." 

Dean chuckles. "Alright,come with me. I'll make you something."

Truth is, Dean doesn't really cook. Usually he eats what his mom makes for him or takeaways. Pizza and chinese is always an option.

But he wants to cook something for that kid. Doesn't know how but he will try.

Dean leads Sam to the kitchen with a hand on his lower back. Sam's skin is warm, even through all these layers of clothes. He can't ignore the tingling where his palm touches Sam. It's weird. But good weird. Comfortably weird. 

"So... What would you like?" he asks as Sam sits down by the breakfast bar, watching him.

"Anything's good for me." Sam nods and Dean smiles.

"But is there something you want? I can cook it for you." Maybe, Dean thinks.

"Could we just...order in?" Sam batts his eyelashes and Dean breathes out in relief.

"Yes. Yes of course." 

They end up having pizza and they watch a movie as they chew on it. Dean looks at Sam, every now and then, and then looks right back at the TV screen. Sam's presence makes him feel weird. Once again, not in a bad way. Good kind of weird.

"So... How are you feeling?" he breaks the silence. Sam looks up at him confused.

"You turned into an omega, right? How are you feeling?"

Sam's face reddens. "How do you know?"

His own dad couldn't tell he was changing, until Sam told him.

"Sam. I'm an alpha. I can tell. I can...smell it all over you. All around you." he smiles at him. Sam looks at his feet.

"Is it a bad smell?" he doesn't know what he smells like, of course. All he can register is Dean's scent. That's good enough for hik though.

"No. No! Of course not. You smell wonderful. Like honey and roses." Dean blurts out and Sam blushes.

"Alright Mr Smith."

"Oh no. Please. Call me Dean." 

Sam's face lights up. "Okay...Dean." 

***

They continue talking after they finish the pizza and Dean loves the fact he can talk about anything with that kid. Sam is really smart. And curious and he asks lots of things about Dean's life. Which he finds a little strange but always answers anyway.

Sam is happy. He loves hearing about Dean's life. About what he likes and what he used to do as a kid. Sam giggles when he's shown him a baby picture of small, chubby Dean in diapers.

"You were so adorable." Sam whispers and Dean, feeling confident, asks: "Am I not anymore?"

Sam looks at him and shrugs. "I don't know. You're old." he smirks and Dean laughs. With anyone else, he'd be offended. But the look is Sam's eyes and the playful smirk... He couldn't be mad at him.

"What is it like to be an alpha?" Sam asks all of a sudden. Dean thinks about it.

"It's weird, sometimes. All those alpha instincts and feelings. Growling at other alphas like animals... But I guess it's different with me, since I'm not mated."

"How so?" Sam blurts out. 

Dean gets up and takes both of the pizza boxes to throw them in the trash can.

"I guess I just didn't find the right one yet. Someone who I  wouldn't mind changing my lifestyle for. Someone who I would feel instant connection with. Someone who would accept me in every way." he pauses and looks at Sam. "But I believe they're out there. Just not here yet."

Sam feels his heart sink. Of course Dean thinks that way. Just because Sam feels something, doesn't mean Dean feels it too.

It's just a stupid crush anyway. It will fade away once Sam finds an alpha who's meant to be with him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asks and Sam nods.

"Yea sure. It's the fever. I still feel kind of weak." he lies. 

Since they talked for hours, Sam could say 'It's late I should go to bed' without feeling like an idiot for going to bed in the afternoon.

"Alright... Get some rest. I hope you'll feel better tomorrow."

Sam smiles and leans down to hug Dean. He hugs him back and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Both of their hearts skip a beat.

"Good night Sam." he whispers.

"Good night Dean." Sam says just as quietly.

***

That night Dean can't fall asleep. He tries to but everytime he closes his eyes he sees Sam's eyes and his lips and thinks of the warmth of Sam's body. 

He falls asleep eventually. After he jerks off and comes with quiet "S..ahm." 


	4. A little bit

Sam stares at his bowl of cereal when Dean walks in. He inhales sharply and growls. Sam lifts his head and looks at Dean,confused.

"Wear this." Dean hands him his hoodie.  
"Why?" But Sam takes it anyway and throws it on.   
'Cause you smell like sin.' Dean wants to say but stops himself.  
"Your omega scent. It's too strong. And since you're not on supressants, you need something that will hide your natural scent. It's better if they will think you're claimed."

Sam shivers. Dean wants him to wear his hoodie. People will think Sam is Dean's and he's okay with that.

"Alright. Thanks." he says with a blush on his cheeks.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna stay home for one more day?" Dean asks as he prepares himself a cup of coffee. "No. I need to be there. Don't wanna miss anything."  
"Nerd." Dean chuckles and Sam glares at him.   
***  
As soon as Sam leaves for school, Dean breathes out in relief. Ever since Sam put on his hoodie Dean felt need to claim him. He wanted to own Sam. Protect him at the same time. It terrifies him. 

Also, it moved something inside him. He feels weird, lightheaded. And there's this weird pressure in his lower belly-  
-shit. His rut came earlier.   
His hands start to tremble and he groans as he feels himself harden.

He grabs his phone and calls Benny.  
"Mate I need someone. Now."  
Benny chuckles. "Are you that horny?"  
"You fucker, I got into a rut." he growls and Benny stops laughing.  
"Should I come over?"   
Dean knew it would come at a certain point in their friendship and he feels bad that it actually did.  
"I can't do this to you Benny. You know I can't."  
***  
Her name's Alice. She's tiny and has beautiful long ginger hair. She's a beta. Experimenting, she said. Wants to try this. Help him through his rut.  
She's beautiful but Dean can't really focus on that. He has his eyes closed and thinks about dark blonde hair and honey rose scent.  
"How long this will take?" she asks as he rolls over on his stomach.   
"Three days." he says simply. She nods.   
"Should I stay for the night?"   
It's his turn to nod. They don't talk. They don't have anything to talk about anyway.  
***  
After round three, she falls asleep and Dean puts on a pair of boxer briefs. The bell rings.  
He quickly walks down the stairs to open the door.

"Oh. Sam."  
Sam scans his body with his eyes from the head to toe. Then he sniffs.  
"I'll leave."  
It's not a question and Dean is actually glad that Sam is that smart.   
"Come here tomorrow. I'll make it quick." he promises and Sam's face reddens.  
"Have fun."

It hurts. Sam would lie if he said it didn't. He spent whole day daydreaming about wearing Dean's t-shirt after sex and about waking up in Dean's bed and then when comes 'home', he smells a beta and Dean reeks of sex and he hates it.

He goes home. The house is empty but at least it doesn't smell like it does in Dean's.  
He goes to his room and falls on his bed. He doesn't want to go back. He wants to stay here and cry.  
He hates this feeling. This Dean shaped hole in his heart. He doesn't want to say he fell for Dean but he actually kind of did.   
He's always liked Dean. His eyes. Smile. Butt.  
But now, when he presente himself as omega, it is even stronger.   
He hides his face in the hoodie. It smells like heaven and hell combined. It smells like home.  
And It's incredibly big on him. The hem of the hoodie is under Sam's bum. Sam slowly reaches underneath the hoodie and sighs. It's wrong, he feels it. But he can't help himself.  
He strokes himself through his underwear and whimpers. He closes his eyes and Dean appears behind his eyelids. They kiss. Sam wants to kiss Dean a lot.  
He's still imagining Dean kissing him when he takes his dick out.   
His day-dream Dean grabs Sam's butt and Sam moans.  
"Please." he whispers in his head and also out loud.   
He wishes he knew what Dean's moans sound like or what his orgasm face looks like. It would make it his fantasies much more vivid.  
"Fuck." he murmurs. He's so close but still feels like he's needs more. He slowly reaches behind himself a touches his rim just with a tip of his finger. He's wet, slick basically coating his inner thighs.  
He curiously pushes against his rim and enters himself, coming with a shout of Dean's name.  
***  
"Who's Sam?" Alice asks when she finally finishes dressing up.  
"Sorry?" Dean looks at her.  
"You moaned it when you came. So who is it?"  
Dean stays quiet and Alice laughs. "Your mate?"  
"No." he whispers and looks out the window.   
"Is he claimed?"  
"No."  
"So? What are you waiting for?"  
But Dean can't claim Sam. First of all, he doesn't even know if Sam feels the same.  
Second of all, he can't. Sam is fifteen and Dean can't date someone that young.  
And third of all, he doesn't want to. He likes being single.

Sam comes back at nine p.m. He's wearing V-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans and he smells so fucking good.  
Sam comes in and hands Dean back his hoodie. It's washed but Dean still can smell Sam on it.  
Dean growls and Sam backs away.   
"Come here." says Dean and his voice is deeper than usual. He feels his rut hit back again.  
Sam whimpers and takes a step closer.  
Dean grabs him by the waist and slams him against the wall. Sam whimpers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are mad that I don't write longer chapters and trust me, I'm too. I wish I could write longer but then I'd write too much and make the whole story shorter. Also, I may write short chapters but I update pretty regularly and almost every day.
> 
> And yeah this is kind of cliffhanger, upset much?


	5. Don't bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual stuff ahead.   
> Still no bdsm.   
> You've been warned.

Knee pressed against Sam's crotch, Dean runs his tongue up Sam's neck.

"You smell so good, Sammy." 

Sam squirms. He doesn't really understand what's happening, except the fact that Dean's hard on is pressing into his hip. 

All he wants to do is fall to his knees and beg for Dean.

Sam breathes out and bravely touches dean's stomach. "Can I?"

Dean nods without hesitation. It's the best option here. He won't fuck Sam so he doesn't have to worry about the urge ti mark him, mate him. Or about popping Sam's cherry. He doesn't wanna to that.

"You looked so good in my hoodie." Dean growls as Sam unzips his pants. "And oh god, your scent mixed with mine?"

Sam whimpers. He can already smell Dean's scent lingering on his skin. Fuck. He will smell like him.

Pushing his pants and boxers down, Sam takes Dean's hard cock in his hands. Dean moans at the contact and Sam almost comes at the spot.

Wrapping his fingers carefully around it, he starts jerking Dean off, sliding his thumb over the slit. Dean growls and bites Sam's earlobe.

"Kiss me." Sam whispers and Dean does. It's not soft, nor sweet, nor romantic. It's full of teeth and tongue and Dean's biting Sam's lower lip and Sam loves it.

He doesn't stop jerking Dean off but falls on his knees and Dean's breath hitches.

"Yes baby." he moans as Sam carefully wraps his lips around the tip. The view is obscene and maybe that's why Dean can't look away.

Sam licks the underside of Dean's cock and licks back up to the tip before taking him almost whole.

It's not the best blowjob ever, Sam's clearly inexperienced and he gags all the time, but something about it - maybe the way Sam's trying, or just the feeling of his wet mouth, makes it better than anything else.

Sam presses his hand on his hard on and moans around Dean's dick, sending vibrations through his whole body. Dean moans again.

"Fuck Sammy, your mouth." And then he pulls out quickly, furiously thrusting into his own hand before spurting over his fingers and on Sam's face.

His knot doesn't pop up and he's glad for that because he's tired, feeling the rut fading away completely.

Sam's sitting on the floor, wet spot at ths front of his jeans as well as on the back and he feels uncomfortable because of how much slick he produced. Plus it just intensified his scent.

His face is still covered in cooling cum and he wants to wipe it off but also doesn't because it's a reminder of what just happened. 

Dean finally catches his breath and gasps. "Shit,Sammy are you okay?"

"I'm as fine as I can be." Sam smiles. Dean runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath. Then it hits him. 

"Did you... Come?"

The wet spot on his trousers says enough. Dean is amazed though, because Sammy came untouched.

"I... Need a shower. Use the bathroom upstairs." Dean says and Sam looks at him. "Could I join you instead?"

And Dean wanna scream 'yes please' but he can't.

"I don't think it's a good idea." he replies and leaves to the bathroom.

***

What the fuck just happened.

Dean leans agaist the cold tiles in his shower. He was sure his rut was gone. It felt like it was gone. But as soon as he was near Sam, it hit him again.

Also... Did he got sucked off by a teen?

He finishes his shower and gets out of the bathroom, naked. He didn't bring any clothes and It's not like he's showing something Sam hasn't seen before. Or touched. Or had in his mouth.

But Sam's already in his bedroom anyway so Dean goes into his, laying down on his bed, still naked.

He falls asleep naked and is still naked when Sam sneaks into his room in the middle of the night and cuddles into him.

***

"So... What was she like?" Benny asks and Dean chuckles at his best friend.

"Really? You wanna know that?"

"You fucked an omega? I thought you said she was a beta."

Dean frowns.

"Dude, you reek of omega. That kind of smell you get when you're skin on skin with someone.'

Dean rolls his eyes. " okay, listen. I'll tell you something but you can't tell anyone, okay?!"

Benny nods.

"It's not her scent... Remember the young omega I told you about?"

"No way!" Benny interrupts him with a wide smile. "You fucked him?"

"No! No..well.. No."

Dean explains what happened and Benny smirks. "You think you found your mate?"

"No, of course not."

"Dude...you got in rut from him wearing your hoodie."

Dean shakes his head. It wasn't because of that. It just came early. That happens.

Dean doesn't have a mate. Doesn't want  a mate. 

Sam Winchester surely isn't Dean's mate.

 


	6. Step back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support of this story has been wonderful so far. I can't believe people actually read something I write.  
> I wanna hug every single one of you guys

'So...you're taken?" the voice sounds oddly from afar and when Sam lifts his head, he gets why. He has his earphones in.

He smiles at his classmate and takes them out. "Come again?"

"You're already claimed? But you presented just few days ago!" Amelia, his classmate, sits down beside Sam and sighs. She's utterly gorgeous. And an alpha, one of the very few female alphas alive.

Sam nods even though he knows it's not true. He's not claimed. He's not taken. What he and Dean did was great, Sam loved every single second of it. But that's it. It happened. They shared a bed. Nothing else. Hell he didn't get a goodbye kiss or anything.

Sam knows Dean's one of those who don't date. That's why he always have different betas when he's in rut. That's why he's still single, unmated.

No wonder dad trusted him enough to let him babysit Sam.

Well...but yesterday night... They shared something special. It wasn't just Sam's first time to ever jerk or blow someone off. It was the first time he ever let anyone see him like this. Wanting and vulnerable.

"What you two have... It must be something special." says Amelia and Sam feels confused.

"If he has this urge to claim you this soon after your presentation? Sam, you probably found your mate...your soulmate."

And Sam would be happy if it was the truth. If Dean really wanted to claim him.

"Have you ever felt the urge to claim someone?" he asks Amelia and she nods.

"Always have wanted you. Even before you changed. Your alpha should look out. You're not mated yet and I won't hesitate to do so myself."

Sam's stomach flips. His head hurts just from the thought of being claimed by someone else.

"You'll get into heat in a week. I can smell it, your hormones are getting crazy." she leans in and softly kisses Sam's neck. "And I might not be able to give you a knot, but once you'd fuck me, you wouldn't want it any other way." she licks her way and bites Sam's earlobe. He shivers and she giggles. "You'll be mine if I get the chance."

***

"Mom!" Dean is more than happy to see her. "Ooohh, you brought food." he sniffs and she smiles and hugs him.

Dean makes coffee for both of them and she smiles. "You had a woman here?" for an omega, she has incredible senses.

"Been in a rut." Dean shrugs.

The front door opens and loud 'thud' can be heard.

"Dean I'm ho-"Sam walks in. " home.." he finishes the sentence. The mood in the room shifts and everyone can feel it.

"I'm Mary, Dean's mom." she offers Sam a hand.

"Sam Winchester." he introduces himself. Then he smiles softly. "I'm gonna go upstairs."  
Dean nods and Sam nearly runs away.

Mary looks at her son with a wide smile. "Is this boy your boyfriend?"

"What? No!" Dean almost shouts. "I told you. I'm not dating anyone."

Mary has that knowing smile on her face. "I can smell you on him." then he sniffs. "But also other alpha. Hmm. Looks like Sam's wanted."

Dean growls without realizing while looking at the stairs where Sam was few moments ago.  
**

"Hello Amelia." Sam says surprised. "How did you get my number?"

"Can't tell on my sources." she chuckles. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure!" Sam rolls on his back and keeps staring at the celing. "Do you need something?"  
Amelia asks him about their math homework and then they talk. Sam has to admit he loves and enjoys talking to her. He likes how she drops her voice lower every now and then.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" she asks and Sam closes his eyes.

"Couldn't be more free."

"I wanna go out with you. Just to hang out."  
They set up the time and the place of their meeting.

The door to Sam's room flies open. "You were flirting with her."

Sam frowns.

"You let her touch her. I can smell her. " Dean grabs Sam by his collar and slams him against the wall.   
"You're not hers, Sammy."  
And just like that, they kiss. Sam gasps and Dean smirks against his lips.


	7. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual stuff ahead. Veeeery light bondage.  
> You've been warned.

Dean pushes Sam on the bed, not really gently, and falls right on him. They're kissing again and Dean tangles his fingers in Sam's hair and tugs on it. Sam whimpers, bucking his hips up.

"You're not hers." Dean repeats and both of them feel the unspoken.  _You're mine._

But Dean doesn't say it, it'd be too much abd he's not ready to even admit to himself that he wants Sam all for himself. 

And Sam stays quiet, except cccasional moaning, because he's too scared he's wrong.

Dean spreadsSam's legs  and lays inbetween them, rocking against his crotch. Sam arches his back. He's hard and with Dean's movements, his cock brushes against the zipper which both hurts and feels incredible.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard." Dean promises and his deep voice makes Sam shiver.

Dean takes off Sam's shirt and starts kissing Sam's chest, licking his way up to his nipples, sucking on them and circling them with his tongue. 

Sam tugs on Dean's hair and the older man growls. "No touching."  

Dean's tone makes Sam put his hand away immediately.

While Dean's kissing Sam's stomach, he also unzips his pants and moans.

"Fuck Sammy, you're not wearing any underwear." 

Sam nods shyly and Dean moans again, pressing his hand on his crotch.

"Strip." he commands and unzips his own jeans, pushing them down to his knees along with his boxers. 

Sam takes off his jeans and socks and lays back down, completely naked. He watches Dean who strokes himself, biting his lip. Sam's fingers slowly wraps themselves around Sam's length but Dean frowns. "I said no touching."

Taking his belt out of his jeans, he ties Sam's hands with it.

"You look so hot like this." Dean whispers before laying down inbetween Sam's legs, grinding again.

Their cocks brush against each other with every movement and it feels so good and Sam wanna touch Dean but he's tied up and oh lord, is it hot. 

"Dean." he moans, pushing his hips upwards. He needs more. And he wants to kiss Dean.

"Dean!" 

But he ignores him, moving his hips, bitung his lip to stay quiet. Even if it feels really good.

"Alpha, please!" San whimpers and Dean moans.

"Say that again." he takes both of their cocks in his hand, jerking them off.

"Alpha..alpha please. Kiss me."

And Dean does, biting Sam's lower lip, thrusting into his own fist. They both feel like they need a little bit more to be pushed over the edge, no matter how close they actually are.

So Dean, without really thinking about it, puts his finger in Sam's mouth, letting him suck on it and cover it with spit. Then he pulls out and spreads Sam's legs even further, slowly pushing against his rim. Sam comes with a shout, covering his chest with his own semen.

But Dean is still not quite there and he jerks himself furiously before he flips Sam over and slides in the crack of Sam's ass, coming harder than he ever did.

They're both completely spent but Sam feels happy.

"If I'm not Amelia's," he starts. "Who I belong to then?"

"For now, only I can touch you." Dean answers. "But don't worry kid. I'm not claiming you."

Sam smiles into the mattress... 'You're not claiming me yet' he thinks and then looks over his shoulder.

"I'm hungry.."

"I'll give you what my mom brought.." Dean answers and then freezes.

"What?" Sam asks. Dean looks at him, terrified.

"Mom's still downstairs."


	8. Right now

"I made dinner for us." Mary smiles once they get downstairs. Dean gives her a confused look.

"Well I figured you'd be hungry... Alpha. " she smirks and Sam has to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back a chuckle.

Dean rolls his eyes but his face reddens. "Mom, oh my god."

But he takes Sam's hand as they walk to the dining room and Sam's heart skips a beat.

***

The dinner is great. Mary is an awesome cook and Sam ends up with another portion.

Dean has his palm placed on Sam's thigh the whole time. It feels awesome. He also smells Dean on himself and that feels even better. He knows it doesn't mean he's claimed, they're probably not even dating, but this is good enough for Sam.

After Mary leaves, Dean pulls Sam close and buries his face in the crook of Sam's neck.

"You smell incredible." he whispers. Sam whimpers and it makes Dean chuckle.

The bell rings and Dean looks up. "Wait here. Don't move."

Then he goes to open the door. Sam's heart sinks when he hears "oh hi John. You came back early."

And he loves his dad but he wants to be with Dean. 

"Sam! Hey buddy." his dad pulls him in a tight hug. "Doing okay?"

"Just fine." Sam smiles. 

He packs his things and right before he leaves, Dean grabs him by the waist and kisses him. "I'll pick you up from school."

Sam nods.

***

"You smell like Dean." John says when they get home. Sam hums.

"When... You know." he asks and Sam shrugs.

"In a week."

"Should I... Stay home with you?"

"Don't." Sam appreciates that John's doing his best but he will need a knot, not a dad's soup.

"But you need something, right?"

"Daad!" Sam groans. "I'll be fine. And after that I'll start with supressants, I'll be okay."

John nods. "Just worried about you."

"I know." Sam kisses his cheek. "Am tired. Bye."

John smiles. "Good night."

***

It's one of the hardest things, to keep their relationship secret. Sam is proud of the fact he smells like Dean and he's also proud of the stubble burn on his inner thighs.

"Are we even dating?" Sam asks as they cuddle in the backseat of Dean's car.

"Are we?" Dean smirks and Sam pouts.

"I asked you first."

Dean smiles softly. It's that kind of smile that Dean has only for Sam. "Do you want us to be dating?"

Sam nods without hesitation. Dean chuckles and kisses the top of Sam's nose. It's cute and Sam likes how Dean treats him. 

"But I gotta warn you. There are reasons why I was single for so long."

"Cause you're workoholic? And you like your own space? Because you secretly wanted me all along?"

Dean laughs. "No. No that's not it. Well... I mean... Look."

He takes Sam's hands in his. "I am... Different. And I need my partner to be different as well."

Sam smiles. He knows what Dean means. "Is that why you always spank me while giving me a head?"

Dean frowns. Sam continues. "I noticed it turns you on when I hiss in pain... You like causing me pain?" he's smiling at Dean.

"You're not alarmed?"

"Should I be?" 

Dean shakes his head. Then he smiles wide. "Are you even real?" He feels weird. All warm and fuzzy inside.

Sam looks at him, stares into his eyes. Then his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?"

"My heat.." he chokes out. "It should start tonight."


	9. Heat part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual stuff ahead. Mild bondage.  
> You've been warned.

Dean seems to be genuinely terrified. "What should we do? Should I take you home?"

Sam takes a deep breath. "No no no. I will need you. At least tonight."

Dean raises his eyebrows. "Need me?"

"You're not telling me you don't know what heat is about, are you."   
But the look on Dean's face says everything. "Dean, I'll need sex, lots of it."  
The he smirks. "OrI just could tell Amalia."

Dean pins Sam down on the backseat. "Don't you dare. You're mine, capiche?"  
Sam nods and whines and Dean sniffs. Then he growls.  
"Fuck Sammy, your scent." It's stronger than usual and it smells more sweet and Dean feels himself getting hard.  
"I'll take you to my place. You'll go upstairs to my bedroom and strip. I'll call your dad abd tell him you're gonna spend the night."

Sam shivers. It's going to happen. He's gonna have sex with Dean. All of a sudden he's nervous. What if he sucks in bed. He's still a virgin after all.  
***  
Once they get to Dean's, Sam runs upstairs. He can feel the slick running down his inner thighs. He feels hot. Not sexy but incredibly warm, feverish almost. His head is throbbing as well as his cock. He needs Dean. And he needs him now.

Luckily soon enough he hears footsteps. Dean walks in and moans istantly. Sam is laying on his bed, naked, legs apart, lips parted. He's hard and whining, slick wetting the bed covers.

"I'll be gentle, kind of." Dean promises. "Just because It's your first time."  
Sam whimpers and spreads his legs even wider as Dean starts stripping. Dean's body will never stop amazing him.

Dean crawls on the bed inbetween his legs. He runs his middle finger down to his entrance and pushes inside, the slick making it much easier.

"Arms above your head baby boy." he says while fingering Sam open. Sam does what he's told and Dean pulls his finger out and reaches under the bed for...  
"Handcuffs?" Sam's eyes widen and Dean Dean chuckles.

"You'll enjoy it." Dean assures him, cuffig his wrists to the head board. "Now I'll go down on you and you'll be quiet, get it?"

"Yes alpha." Sam arches his back as Dean lays down inbetween his legs, lips pressed against Sam's entrance.   
Dean's good at rimming, that's for sure. Sam, on the other hand, isn't good at what he's supposed to do. Dean causes him co much pleasure he can only cry out in pleasure and he's trying to get out of these cuffs.

Dean straightens up and wipes his mouth from Sam's slick. "I told you to be quiet. Do I have to cover your mouth?"

Sam shakes his head. "I'm sorry alpha."

"Now let me finish prepping you." Dean gestures to Sam's crotch.

"But I'm ready, alpha." Sam speaks up and Dean shakes his head.

"You're still too tight. Even with all that slick, it will hurt."

"I know alpha. I don't care." he says and Dean moans. Oh god did he find the right one.


	10. Heat part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sexual stuff. You know the deal.

"Are you really sure?"

Dean can't believe he's gonna do that. Take Sammy's innocence. Pop his cherry. Take his v-card.

Sam nods. He's trembling but not because he's nervous. It's the heat. Dean caresses Sam's thigh and bends down to kiss the warm skin.

"Let me get a condom." he says softly. Sam tuggs at the cuffs.

"Wait. Alpha.I...I'll need your knot."

"I can't knot you, Sammy. You're fertile and you don't take supressants and you're in heat..I can't." He's terrified. He likes Sam indeed but he can't breed him. Sam's fifteen. They're not even mated.

"But I need it." Sam cries out. "Please, alpha please, I need you."

Dean sighs and positions himself at Sam's entrance. "If it hurts too much, tell me."

Sam nods but both of them know he won't say anything.

Dean pushes in. With the amount of slick Sam's producing it's almost too easy. Sam's face is twisted with pain and pleasure and Dean's amazed that the young boy really doesn't say a word to please his alpha.

Once he's all the way in, hips pressed against Sam's ass, he breathes out.

"You're incredible."

Sam smiles weakly. He's not even fighting the handcuffs anymore, just accepts it as the good omega he is.

He would look beautiful with a blindfold, Dean thinks. He leans in and captures Sam's lips in a deep kiss. Then he starts kissing his neck, still buried deep but not moving.

"Please Dean, sir." Sammy begs and Dean bites the sensitive skin on his neck, slowly moving his hips, one hand hooked under Sam's thight, the other one by Sam's head. His lips are everywhere on Sam's chest and he bites on Sam's nipples, earning a loud moan in response.

"Place your legs on my shoulders." Dean commands and Sam does. Dean sits up straight which makes Sam move upwards and soon he realizes that his arse and back are in the air.

Dean starts thrusting again, deep and hard. He's not even trying to slow down and Sam likes it just the way it is.

He feels - full. Dean is everywhere. In him, surrounding him, his scent and his presence so overwhelming.

Dean moves closer to the headboard of the bed, making Sam sit on his lap, hand stretched behind his back.

"Ride me." Dean says and his voice is low and raspy.

Sam does. At first he just moves his hips in a circular motion, not sure what to do. Then he starts lifting himself up and then slide back down.

Dean wraps one arm around Sam's middle and the other places inbetween Sam's collar bones.

"I wanna try something." Dean says before wrapping his fingers around Sam's throat. He tightens his grip and Sam cries out. He's gasping but doesn't want Dean to stop.He loves the feeling of his throat pulsating against Dean's palm, he loves the numbness in his head.

Dean lets go, allowing him to breathe in.  
"You love it."

"Yes." Sam moans, riding Dean like there is no tomorrow.

Dean does it again and again and Sam's wild, rocking against Dean, moaning, begging for more.

Dean feels his knot swelling and he groans, pushes in Sam one last time before his knot pops and locks them together. Sam whimpers at the feeling of Dean's cum filling him up and comes himself, shaking violently.

He comes three more times before Dean's knot comes down. They spend the night in the bed and Dean falls asleep with his cock inside Sam.

 


	11. Slow ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may noticed, we're almost finished. And I just wanna say big thank you to all of you who read this. It means so much to me.  
> Also, sorry for the last messed up chapter, I don't know what happened, but it's fixed.  
> Also the S/M side of the story won't be so important anymore. It's part of their sex life but not really a part of the story.

"What did you tell my father?" Sam yawns and rolls over onto his stomach. He feels better now, the fever is gone and the constant need is almost faded.

Dean smiles. "Honestly, I have no idea. My mind was clouded, all I could think about was 'samsamsamsamsam'. I guess I told him that I'm helping you with a project."

"You were helping me indeed." Sam grins. He feels..content. Comfortable even. And if he could, he would stay like this forever, with Dean.

"You think you can go to school already?" Dean asks and sits up, the blanket sliding down from his chest to his lap. Sam nods. The heat was gone. Thank God, but he knew it wouldn't last long, as it was his first. And even if there still are some raging hormones and strong scents, Sam smells more like Dean than himself anyway. And God, he likes that.

"I called to work when you were asleep so I have a day off, but I gotta go there tomorrow. Are you sure you are okay?"

And Sam wants to 'awww' because it's so sweet that Dean cares. It makes his heart flutter. "Sure. I just need to get myself supressants to control the scent and everything." Everything meanig his fertility. Because Dean agreed on knotting him but both of them know it's dangerous without birth control pills.

"I did that already." Dean blushes. "All of that while you were sleeping. Baby boy, you were so tired."

Now it was Sam's turn to blush. "Your fault."

Dean hands Sam the pills. "You can start now.. I mean, if you're not..."

"I'm not." Sam assures him. "I would feel it. I'm not. Plus, it almost never happens during first heat." Dean visibly relaxes. Sam opens the box and takes one pill.

"So you went out, bought the pills for me and then came back and undressed yourself and get in the bed so it would look like you were here the whole time?" Dean nods, ears bright pink. And Sam laughs and kisses Dean before swallowing the pill.

Once it's that in his stomach, Dean growls and pushes Sam down on the mattress. "They told me once you take the pill it's safe to knot you. Fuck I can't wait to do that."

Sam whimpers but surely doesn't complain.

****

He comes home that night, royally fucked, his throat sore from screaming Dean's name, being face fucked and all the breath play. He smells like sex and Dean and he's never been happier.

"Oh what the hell you reek." John frowns and Sam rolls his eyes. As beta, John is not able to appreciate Dean's smell.

"I'll take a shower." Sam promises even though he knows he won't because he just took one with Dean and that where he get the scent on him. Dean's soap, Dean's shampoo, Dean's towels...

He's almost in his room when he can hear his dad yell: "Sam! When you'll get into your heat?" And Sam smirks because his dad doesn't know so he still can get the house for himself. And for Dean. At least for the night. "Two days!" he yells back.

Then he walks into his room and throws himself on the bed. His phone rings. Sam smiles softly because he knows exactly who's texting him.

...Or not, because once he gets the mobile phone out of his pocket, he realizes it's Amelia. ' _Your boyfriend should look out. I know you were with him today, but I'm ready to make you mine.'_

Sam swallows. He doesn't like this. He doesn't like her. Not like this, at least. He's Dean's, he belong to Dean.

Alright, they're not mated or claimed at least, but they're dating. And Sam loves Dean.

_Oh._

He _loves_ Dean.

He's known that for a while, that weird feeling in his chest. But he didn't want to admit that to himself. Because that means he lost.

Dean... he doesn't feel the same for him. Dean didn't even want the relationship in the first place. But that doesn't mean he can't fall for him, right? If Sam tries really hard, he can make Dean fall for him.

Just to see Dean's reaction, he re-sends the message to him and adds who is it from.

A minute later, his phone rings again.

 


	12. Almost there

The following day, Dean picks up Sam from school. "So... Care to tell me why does she think she can claim you?" he growls at Sam as soon as the young boy gets in the car.

"Maybe because you still didn't." Sam scoffs. "Technically I can be claimed."

Dean doesn't answer and Sam's heart sinks. He knows Dean won't claim him, yet alone mate him. Just because they're dating doesn't mean they belong to each other.

Dean glares at Sam. "You're taken."

"As if that ever stopped an alpha from claiming an omega." Sam sighs and lookd out of the window.

Dean doesn't answer and Sam is glad. He doesn't want to talk anyway.

"My mom and best friend are coming over for dinner." Dean says as they get to Dean's house. Sam nods.

"I'll be home, don't worry."

"No." Dean grabs Sam's arm. "I want you to be there with me. I want my boyfriend to meet my best friend."

Sam's heart skips a beat. "Do you really?"  
Dean nods and Sam smiles widely, crawling over to Dean to kiss him.

"Fuck baby boy, I want you really bad." Dean breathes out. "Ever since you texted me yesterday."

Sam grins into the kiss. "How much time do we have?"

"About forty minutes." Dean frowns. They both know it's not enough. They need to cook something and get ready, there's not enough time for a quickie because Dean wants to knot Sam and it would take about thirty minutes for Dean's knot to come down.

"After dinner," Sam promises. "I'll be all yours."

Dean grins. "Yeah, you will."  
**  
They cook some pasta with creamy cheese sauce because that's all Dean can cook. But it turns out to be real good.

Mary arrives soon so they're waiting for Benny. Sam's getting little nervous. He hasn't meet the beta yet and he doesn't want Benny to hate him. Dean told him Benny likes him more than friend should and that makes Sam even more nervous.

Finally , the bell rings and Dean invites Benny in. "Hey buddy." he smiles at him and Sam clenches his jaw because he never see such smile on Dean's face before.

"Hey Dean." Benny grins and then looks at Sam.  
"You gotta be Dean's boy, huh?" They shake hands and Benny scrunches his nose. "Wow. Dean didn't tell me he claimed you."

"He didn't." Sam says, confused.

"So you have a perfume that smells like him or? Cause you reek of him. I can't even smell YOU."

Sam blushes. "That's because I'm on supressants."

"You smell claimed to me." Benny shrugs. Dean watches them and when Benny sits down, he grabs Sam by the waist.

"That bitch from your school should have heard that." he growls and Sam shivers.

They eat in silence and Sam's almost done when he feels Dean's palm on his thigh. He swallows hard. Dean smirks and speaks up.   
"How's the work going, Benny?"

The beta starts complaining about his boss and Sam gulps because Dean's hand is moving up to his crotch now.

"You gotta understand that, Benny." Dean says casually, now fully massaging Sam‘s cock. Sam chews on his pasta bit too forcefully and Mary looks at him confused.

"Yeah but she pisses me off like every day."   
Dean hums and presses harder on Sam's crotch. Sam jumps a little, hitting his knee on the underside of the table. Mary looks at him once again. "And what about the other alpha, Sam? Still possessive?"

Sam swallows hard when he feels Dean's cold fingers unzipping his jeans. "Yes, ma'am."

"Is she pretty?"

Sam nods and Dean growl quietly, squeezing Sam's dick.

"You think she will claim you before Dean?" Mary smirks and Dean glares at her.

"Enough!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ACTUAL smut in the next chapter.  
> Also, I noticed someone was pissed that I didn't describe the sex scene in the last chapter. Lemme just tell you, even though I'm flattered you guys wanna read the lame sex scenes I write, this is not PWP, or porn with a little bit of plot. This is a story containing smut, not the other way around. If I cut off a sex scene, it's because there's an actual plot I want to write about.  
> Please, respect that and don't be mad. I love you.


	13. Lose your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some vanilla af sex ahead. I know I wrote that Dean's kinky, but when real feelings are involved, he can go slow ;)

"So she's pretty,huh?" Dean growls and Sam rolls his eyes as he washes his hands.

"Stop it."

"If she's so pretty, why don't you let her claim you?" He's jealous and he's fully aware of that. And he doesn't like it, of course, who likes being jealous after all. But Sam is _his._ Maybe not in the mating sense, but they're dating and that alone makes him his. Maybe it would be easier if he just gave in and mated Sam. Because yes, let's be honest, he can picture himself with Sam for the rest of his life. But Sam is so damn young and Dean can't take that from him. He took a lot of things from Sam, but not this, he's not taking this. He's not taking his opportunities from him, he can't do that. And he can't claim him either. Because that's a promise that one day, he will mate him, but Dean won't. He's the first alpha Sam has ever been with and it would be selfish to keep him for himself.

"Maybe I should, shouldn't I?" Sam snickers and Dean frowns. It shouldn't upset him as much as it does. "But you know that I won't,"Sam continues, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders. "Because I have a perfect boyfriend that can give me what she can't."

"What is that?" They're almost whispering now, because Mary nad Benny are still there and they don't have to hear everything. Sam looks Dean in the eyes and licks his lips. He doesn't answer, instead, he leans in and kisses Dean, almost too gentle. But for once, that's exactly what Dean wants. He holds Sam by his waist with one hand, the other hand is in his hair. They kiss like this for a while and when they pull away, both of them are smiling and Sam's cheeks are the perfect shade of red.

"I want you." Dean admits. "And I know we have guests but oh god Sammy, I really do want  you."

Sam buries his face in Dean's chest. "I'm gonna go upstairs, tell them I'm not feeling well. I'll get ready for you." Dean shivers and nods.

***

"Where's Sam?" Benny asks when Dean sits down on the sofa alone. He shrugs.

"Wasn't feeling well. Tired from school I guess."

Mary smiles at him and stands up.  "Maybe we should go and let you take care of your omega." Benny nods and gets up too. Dean hugs them both and waits until they're both gone. Then he walks up the stairs, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Sam said he'd wait. Dean hopes it means that he's waiting already naked.

He opens the bedroom door and gasps. Sam is naked, indeed. With two fingers up his ass. "Fuck." he breathes out. Sam lolls his head back and pushes his fingers deeper, whining. Dean undresses himself quickly, stroking himself as he watches Sam fucking his own fingers.

"Enough,"he says after a while and his voice sounds foreign to his own ears. Too husky. Too needy. Sam pulls out his fingers and spreads his legs and farther.

"Come here, alpha." he says and he's so fucking pretty, Dean almost forgets to breathe. He obeys, crawling up the bed. Sam pulls him close, his hands rested on Dean's shoulder blades as they kiss. They keep their eyes open, staring at each other lovingly. Dean positions himself at Sam's entrance and pushes in. The familiar heat around him is overwhelming as always, but this time, it's different. He goes slow, doesn't try to get in whole in one go. He moves in inch by inch, kissing Sam the whole time and swallowing his moans.

They both feel it's different today. And Dean doesn't understand why. Few hours ago, all he wanted was to have Sam on all fours with a blindfold and a gag ball in his mouth. But ever since the kiss in the bathroom, something in him shifted.

Once his hips are flat against Sam's ass, he starts to move, slow but steady, earning a beautiful moan from Sam with every thrust. They're still looking at each other and for some reason it makes it all feel even better.

Sam wraps his legs around Dean's middle, crossing his ankles behind his back, pulling Dean even closer, even deeper. Sam bites his lip and Dean leans in to kiss him. It's a sweet kiss, no tongue, just lips moving and stares and moans.

He starts losing his rythm, his hips moving fast and he's shaking with the warmth spreading in his lower belly. He pulls Sam even close, hiding his face in to crook of Sam's neck, breathing in the scent of Sam and himself and fresh sweat. Sam tightens around him, snapping his hips back and Dean groans as he feels the warmth on his stomach and Sam's quiet "Ah". He thrusts in for one last time before his knot pops up, first flow of his seed filling Sam up. Sam moans, loving the feeling.

They look at each other and smile widely, both breathless but content. Dean rolls his hips once more, more of his seed coming out and Sam whines. He comes once more, before Dean's knot comes down, with the hard shaft inside him still pressing against his prostate, it's hard not to come. Dean pulls out and falls on his back beside Sam, pulling him close. Sam sighs happily, closing his eyes. They're mess. Sweaty and there's cum drying on their bellies, but Dean doesn't want to let go just yet.

As he looks at Sam's content face, he knows he's screwed. _He knows he's in love._


	14. Too much

He's acting weird, Sam notices almost immediately. He's keeping his distance from Sam and he's mad whenever is Sam in his personal space.

Sam doesn't understand. He thought they were okay. But he was wrong, apparently. All he wants is to know what is wrong.

"Did something happen?" Sam asks, sitting next to Dean but not too close. John's gone since he thinks Sam's in heat, so the house is theirs for few days.

Dean looks up and yawns. "No. I'm just tired. I have a lot of work to do."

Sam nods, understanding. "I'm kind of keeping you distracted from work, aren't I?"

Few weeks ago, Dean spent all his time in work or doing something for work. But ever since they started dating, Dean's time belongs to Sam and the young omega understands it's hard to keep up with work.

"Yea, kind of." Dean says bitterly. But Sam knows he doesn't mean it, he's just tired.

"I'll make dinner for us, so lay down and relax a bit?" Sam offers and kisses Dean's cheek. The alpha relaxes immediately.

"Thanks babe."

Sam cooks for them, nothing fancy, but good enough and after dinner they lay down on the couch and talk.

"So...Amelia backed off?"

"I wish. She's scaring me. Almost bit me today." Sam sighs and Dean frowns.

"But she knows she can't claim you. You're taken."

"But not claimed." Sam reminds him. "So she can. It'd be easier if you just claimed me already."

This time, Dean sighs. "I can't. "

"Can't or won't?" Sam sounds bitter and he's hurt and getting angry. Dean rolls his eyes.

"We've talked about this."

"No, Dean, we did not. I don't get it, what's the problem? Why don't you claim me? Why don't you mate me?!" He's almost shouting now and Dean closes his eyes.

"Sammy I'm tired, can't we just leave it?"

"No way! I'm tired of this, Dean. I'm your boyfriend and another alpha wants to claim me and you seem to be fucking okay With that." He's full on shouting, fed up with this and Dean's behavior. He wants answers. This is too much to handle for him.

"I'm not okay with it! You know damn well I hate it!" Dean sits up and looks at Sam who also sits up. The omega shakes his head and snorts.

"But that's all you do. Why don't you want me? Literally no one can know about us, are you ashamed?"

"I don't want your father to know. John is my friend, I can't tell him I'm screwing his son!"

"That's what this is about?" Sam gets off the couch. "You don't want dad to know? He will find out, you know."

Dean bites his lip. He doesn't want to say this, he doesn't want to lose Sam but this getting out of hand. "He won't if I will never claim you."

Sam stares at him, silent. Then he stutters: 'But then I will never be yours.."

"Exactly." Every word hurts but he has to say it, must say it. It's for Sam's own sake. "It's been fun and all but..."

He can see tears in Sam's eyes and he hates himself for it. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Dean nods even though he wants to scream NO I WANT YOU TO BE MINE FOREVER.

"But..I love you." Sam whispers, desperate.  
And Dean knows and god he loves him too, but doesn't say anything.

"Get out." Sam says, swallowing back his cries. "Get out!"

And Dean does and he hates himself for ruining this. He wants to say he's sorry but he knows he wouldn't leave if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there, thank you for the amazing support. I love you guys.


	15. Show You

Benny frowns as Dean tells him what happened with Sam. It's been few days since they broke up and Dean's been spending the last few days in work as he used to do. Of course, Benny noticed.

"And you did? You just left?" he asks. Dean shrugs.

"It's not like I had a choice, Benny. I can't do this to him. He should enjoy his life, he's so young. Not mentioning that John would kill me if he found out."

"You're such a dickhead." Benny spits out and Dean opens his mouth in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"The kid loves you. You love him. And you just left? I just wanna kick you in the balls."

Dean chuckles humorlessly. "Maybe he's with Amelia now. Happy."

Beny shakes his head. He can't believe Dean is so stupid. "Listen to me, you jerk. I'm gonna say this just once. You and Sam are soulmates. Everyone can see that. Even his dad. Do You really think he would let him be with you alone if he didn't know?"

Dean opens his mouth once again, in protest. "But he's so young."

"Yet you didn't hesitate to fuck him."

Dean sighs. He hates this feeling in his gut, he wants the good feeling, he wants butterflies, like those he had whenever he was with Sammy.With his omega.  
But then again. He can't ruin him like that.

****

Sam fakes another smile as Amelia sits next to him. She frowns then brights up almost immediately.

"You two broke up?"

Sam nods. He can't pretend anymore. All of Dean's scent was far gone, he smelled like nothing and no one, the supressants really supressing his scent.

"What happened?" she asks and Sam shrugs.

"I guess we were not meant to be."

"And I think you And I are meant to be." she whispers and kisses him. And Sam knows right away that it's not true. He feels nothing with her. Or for her. Even the kiss is kind of dull.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Sammy?"

And Sam flinches at the pet name. "Yea. Why not."

But he knows he will regret. He knows this is not right. He doesn't like her. Dean is all he can think about. He wants him back.

But Dean's not interested and that says enough. He hasn't tried to contact Sam. Or talk to him. He's moved on. Quickly.

That's something Sam cannot say. He misses Dean. His scent. His warmth, his embrace, his kisses and touches. He misses being Dean's.

Not that he can say something like that out loud, now when he's "dating" Amelia.

"When can I claim you?" she asks,batting her eyelashes innocently. Sam bites his lips.

"Let's wait, I want it to be special."

He's terrified. Just the thought alone, of him being claimed and mated by Amelia terrifies him.

But he wants to show Dean that he also moved on, even if it's not truth. That's something Dean doesn't know, after all.

"Wanna come over this afternoon?"  
Amelia nods and Sam smiles. He'll show Dean that he moved on. He'll shove it right down his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter to be posted soon.  
> Now, important question. I have few fics planned ahead... Should I post few oneshots or you'd prefer new fanfiction with multiple chapters? All of that would be Wincest, ofc.


	16. The End

Dean's been thinking about it ever since Benny mentioned it. He misses Sam. He misses his Sammy. He misses the way the young omega used to kiss him. Or hug him. Or moan his name.

He wants him. He needs him back. Is it too late? Can he get him back?

He looks out of the window and frowns. In front of Sam's house is Sammy and...a girl. They're kissing. What the-

Dean stands up and runs down the stairs and in front of the house.

"Sammy!" he yells and Sam jerks away. And frowns.

"Dean?"

The older man crosses the road quickly and grabs Sam's hand. "Sammy..."

He feels Sam relax as he's looking at the boy. Sam sighs and blinks.

"What...what do you want?"

Dean frowns. "You smell like her!" he glares at the girl. Amelia, he guesses.

"Well... We're dating now so..." Sam says. Dean's frown deepens. Does Sam want him to be jealous? Because it's working.

"Did you claim him?" he asks the girl, growling. He hates the fact that his omega is so close to another alpha.

"Was about to." she growls back but stays away from him.

"Great!" he barks and pulls Sam close. Sam just squeaks in surprise as Dean bites his neck,teeth breaking the soft skin. He licks away the few drops of blood and Sammy moans quietly.  
"Now, he's mine. All mine. How he's supposed to be."

Sam stares at him wide eyed. "But...you...can't... I.. You left me."

"You have no idea how sorry I am baby." Dean whispers and kisses Sam, right there, in front of his house, in front of Amelia. "Can you forgive, my omega?"

Sam keens and hugs Dean tightly, the claiming mark stinging. "Dean..." he breathes out and then looks at Amelia.

"I'm sorry ...I..."

"I guess you are meant to be after all." she shrugs. "What can I do. You're claimed."

Sam blushes and smiles. He's angry at Dean, still, for making him wait, for breaking his heart. But he's also so happy.

Dean kisses his cheek as they watch Amelia leave. "I want you." he whispers into Sam's ear.  
"I want to fuck you. Wanna rub my scent all over you." then he lowers his voice even more. "I knot you. Wanna mate you."

Sam moans. His knees feel weak. "Please Alpha."

It's incredible and Sam can hardly believe it. It's almost like a dream.

"Come with me." Dean says softly, picking Sam up and the omega wraps his legs around Dean's waist. He carries him home, upstairs, and throws him on his bed.

"Strip."

Sam obeys without hesitation, takes off his shirt and unzips his jeans.

Dean watches him quietly, palming himself as Sam's pants land on the floor. He takes off his socks as well and hooks his thumbs behind the elastic band of his boxers. Then he looks up at Dean and bites his lip.

"Nervous?" Dean asks, stroking Sam's cheek. The young omega shakes his head and his cheeks flush red.  
"What is then?"

Sam bites his lip harder and takes Dean's hand. Dean's heart is beating as fast as Sam's as the younger one places the alpha's handon his crotch and moves it a bit lower, towards his ass.

Then Dean feels it.

"Fuck, Sammy..."

Sam's wet, his slick leaking more than usual. Dean has no idea if it is because they're claimed or because Sam is that excited and horny.

"Take it off. Now."

Sam does as he's told and as soon as that's done , he lays down and spreads his legs. Dean crawls on the bed, to him, stripping himself. He leans down and kisses Sam's stomach.

"You're so fucking pretty, baby boy."

Sam moans, bucking his hips up. Dean places his palm on one of his hips and continues kissing his stomach.

"I need you inside, please!" Sam begs. "I've waited for so long, jesus christ Dean, fuck me."

  
Dean takes off his pants along with his underwear and kneels inbetween his open thighs.

"I'd rather have you on your stomach with your ass up but I'm so fucking desperate to see your face when you come that this will do just fine..." he whispers and positions himself at Sam's entrance.

He doesn't ask if Sam's sure or ready. He knows he is. He enters him in one swift motion, until his hips are pressed flat against Sam's ass.

"How the fuck you're still so tight." Dean breathes out, falling down on Sam, his face in the crook of Sam's neck, breathing in his scent. His own scent.

"Are you gonna just talk or are you gonna fuck me?" Sam asks and wiggles his hips. Dean's breath hitches.

Dean moves his hips, almost pulling out, just the tip inside, before slamming back in. Sam squeaks as Dean's cock hits his prostate.

"That's how you like it?" the alpha growls.

"Just. Like. That. Sir." the omega whines, each word moaned out with every thrust.

"Fuck." Dean almost forgot how fucking good it feels to be called sir in bedroom.  
He continues pounding into Sam as his lover starts scratching his back, hard enough to leave marks. Dean speeds up and Sam scratches exceptionally hard, breaking the skin. Few drops of blood appears on Dean's sweaty back.

"Still angry I broke up with you?" Dean smirks and Sam nods and lolls his head back. He can feel the warmth spreading in his belly and he clenches around Dean's cock. He's so close.

Dean starts licking the claiming mark, nibbling on it. He's nervous, he's scared to do this. To mate Sam, he's afraid he will suck as a life partner. But then, he's never felt what he does for Sam, he's never wanted anyone so bad. And not in the "i wanna fuck you" sense. He wants Sam. All of him, even if it means just sleeping with him in one bed, or driving him to school, or cooking dinner with him.

Sam's neglected dick is still inbetween their boddies and Sam whines. Dean shake his head. "No touching baby boy. I know you can come untouched."

Dean feels his knot swell and he starts thrusting in with short, sharp thrusts,hitting Sam's prostate dead on.

"Dean! Oh, alpha..I... !" Sam moans and clenches around Dean. The alpha's knot pops up and Dean bites down hard and both of them shoot their load.

Sam's trembling, the bond created by the mating intensifying his orgasm and Dean can't stop thrusting, even when locked with Sam by his knot.

He sucks on the marks, tasting Sam's blood and the omega whines as he comes again.

***

"Was it worth the wait?" Dean smirks and Sam rolls his eyes. But Dean feels his heart swell with love for him. He loves What their bond does,he loves the fact he feels what Sam feels and vice versa.

"I love you." The older one says and pulls out as his knot finally comes down. Sam looks at him wide eyed and Dean chuckles.

Do you mean it?

That feeling,the fear was too strong not to notice.

"Of course I mean it." Dean yawns and pulls Sam closer. Let's get few hours of sleep before we figure out how to tell your dad."

~~The End~~


End file.
